


Path of Leaves

by Nabé (naberriel)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Interactive Fiction, Reader-Interactive, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naberriel/pseuds/Nab%C3%A9
Summary: Sengoku Jidai. The Warring States. The era of blood.It starts with a choice. It ends with an order. The path to peace is long and arduous and there's no guarantee that those who fight for a dream get the chance to see it achieved. Whether you decide to save the little Senju or not, the die has been cast and your fate is entangled with those of key players in a cruel god's chessboard.Senju. Uchiha. What does it matter?Shake a tree hard enough and all its leaves will fall....This is a Quest / Interactive Fanfic. Readers, also called Questers in this case, get to choose where the story goes by voting in the comments. Just copy&paste the templates I give you with your preferred answer.For example:What do you have in your arsenal that might help you with whatever you'll do next?[Choose one][] A Chakra Blade[] A Summoning Scroll[] An Earth JutsuYour answer should looke like this:[X] An Earth Jutsu
Comments: 35
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

The crisp autumn air smells of blood and metal.

It stinks of fear.

You're not sure if it's you—sweating and shivering as you hide in the leaves of the trees—or the group of fighters below. Well, fighters is a generous word to describe them. Maybe hunters and prey would be more apt.

Three men stand menacingly over a small cowering child. On their backs are embroidered a red and white insignia—you think it's supposed to symbolize a fan. They all have gleaming back hair and a natural pallor to their skin, and they're armed to the teeth.

Shinobi, your mind hisses, and your lips pull up in an instinctive sneer. Uchiha.

The child—so, so small, his sword is bigger than him—has the most peculiar hair—split in the middle with one tree-bark brown side and one side as white as snow. You can't see the men's faces from this angle, but you can see his, and your heart breaks a little. He looks so afraid…so young. You're barely a few years older than he, but the difference in age between you feels insurmountable for a moment.

He's going to die and there's nothing you can do about. Or is there?

You don't have much time to decide.

Will you help the child? Can you afford to reveal yourself to the clans?

There might be a chance for you to save the child. It all depends on who you are, on what you are. Do you have the skills to even attempt this daring rescue?

Who are you?

Age: 12 years old.

Gender:  
[]Male [bisexual]  
[]Female [straight]

Occupation:  
[]Shinobi: Genin-level  
[]Noble: Heir  
[]Civilian: Apprentice Farmer/Merchant/[Insert occupation of choice]

Fire Country clan affiliation (only applicable for civilian and shinobi):

No clan (noble/civilian)  
Uchiha  
Uzumaki  
Senju  
Inuzuka  
Aburame  
Yamanaka  
Hyuuga  
Akimichi  
Hatake  
Nara  
Small clan:  
Shiranui  
Yuhi  
...

Are you an:  
[]OC (YOLO)  
[]SI (isekai/transmigration/reborn)

Next time:

Full character template  
Stats will be unlocked  
To save or not to save?


	2. The Protagonists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Questers! I've accumulated all the answers from different platforms and I've fome up with 4 possible protagonists! Choose one, and the rest will be used as side-characters. 
> 
> I might pull a galaxy brain and make this a series, with each new entry being for one protagonist. The protagonists with most votes will take precedence, but then even if you choice doesn't make it you can still play, if with a smaller group.
> 
> The profiles don't show current skill levels!! They only show what you're able to achieve with each character. This is just to make sure that you don't come to me asking for a Senju with the Rinnegan or, God forbid, an Uzumaki able to copy jutsu without the Sharingan. We're playing it real here guys.  
>    
> This quest is primarily focused on intringue, relationships, kingdom building and politics. Don't think that because you chose a strong shinobi that they'll do well. All these protagonists are WEAK compared to Madara, Hashirama, Mito and Tobirama. My advice is: choose the character with the best personality, not the coolest ninja skills.
> 
> This is the first round of voting. Next chapter will have rules, guidelines, stats and more information. Then well have the second and definitive round of voting and get on with the Quest!

A first look at our protagonists! Make your first choice, Questers.

GENDER: MALE

1\. THE GENTLE GIANT

Quiet, skillful, dutiful, you’ve managed to fly under the radar up until now. Infinite potential lurks under your skin—you can feel that well of unlimited energy every time you meditate—potential you hide. While you've a few battles under your belt, you mostly receive escorting missions or get to play messenger, which you're completely fine with. Prodigies don't get to grow old under Senju Butsuma's iron fist and you're not keen on dying before you've even hit your twenties again.

In this world, names have importance. ever since you've begun your second life, the symbol on your back has felt like a brand. You are a Senju. You've seen twelve violent summers. You wish for your younger clansman to survive to his twelfth year too.

Wishes are for children, you think furiously. This is your duty. Senju Itama might be only third in the line of succession, his life is worth more than yours.

As you've grown older, your memories of your past life have been coming back to you. The more you learn about the other world, the more your loyalty to this one wavers. Children don't belong on the battlefield. Child-hunters shouldn't be an accepted fact. Children shouldn't-

You smother the treacherous thoughts like all other times. You've always done your duty. You're not about to change now.

[+2 Will of Fire, +1 Chakra, -2 Loyalty, -1 Idealism]

Profile Template  
[General Info]  
Name: Senju TBA  
Age: 12  
Gender: Male  
Affiliation: Senju Clan  
Occupation: Shinobi  
Rank: Genin  
Sexuality: Bi  
Alignment: TBA  
Likes: TBA  
Dislikes: TBA

[Appearance]  
Hair: shaggy light brown  
Eyes: bright green  
Height: normal  
Usual outfit: calf-length pants, a kimono shirt and a knee-length haori  
Defining features: TBA

[Other Info]  
Skills: TBA  
Specialties: TBA  
Important connections: None

[Shinobi specific info]  
Nature Type: Wind + Water + Fire + Earth + Lightning + Yin-Yang Release  
Kekkei Genkai: None  
Ninja Tools: TBA  
Specialty: Medical Jutsu + Ninjutsu + Taijutsu + Genjutsu

2\. THE HOT-BLOODED REBEL

Rebel without a cause and eternal pain in the ass, that's you. As the cadet of the Uzumaki main branch, you're quite doted on by your family, and you love to take full advantage of that fact. But all that attention can be smothering sometimes and this is not the first time you've fled from home.

This might be the first time you've come across a Senju-Uchiha battle—if the butchering of a child could even be called that.

Mito's your favorite cousin to annoy, you two are pretty close, and you know she's soon to be engaged to the Senju Heir. Maybe if you helped one of his clansmen, he would try to be a kind husband? You remember your mother, the welts on her skin. You remember your father, the sneer on his face, the smell of sake on his breath.

What does your grandmother always tell you? Helping people and they'll help you in return. Gratitude always leads to kindness.

You love your mother, but you think you might love Mito more. Senju Hashirama will be grateful, yes?

[+2 Chakra, +1 Loyalty, -2 Idealism, -1 Will of Fire]

Profile Template  
[General Info]  
Name: Uzumaki TBA  
Age: 12  
Gender: Male  
Affiliation: Uzumaki Clan  
Occupation: Shinobi  
Rank: Genin  
Sexuality: Bi  
Alignment: TBA  
Likes: TBA  
Dislikes: TBA

[Appearance]  
Hair: red  
Eyes: blue  
Height: normal for your age  
Usual outfit: a yukata and an ankle-length cloak that hides everything  
Defining features: TBA

[Other Info]  
Skills: TBA  
Specialties: TBA  
Important connections: Uzumaki Prince and Clan Head, Uzumaki Mito

[Shinobi specific info]  
Nature Type: Wind + Water + Yin Release  
Kekkei Genkai: Uzumaki life-force  
Ninja Tools: Sealing scrolls  
Specialty: Fuinjutsu + Space-Time jutsu + Sensor + Adamantine Sealing Chains

GENDER: FEMALE

3\. THE WHITE WOLF

You're a scruffy little thing, more animal than man. You are a Hatake, a child of the Wild, a nomad of Fire Country. You remember being a wholly different person once, but that life is long gone, and you can't believe you used to be so sharp and witty of the tongue. You don't like talking, you don't like humans in general—they're rough, uncouth and deplorable. You were hunting for diner when you were caught in this crossfire. Monsters hunting a pup, how disgusting.

And they call you the savage. You give a quiet snort of derision.

Nothing about being reborn in a war-torn world is simple, but you're of the opinion that there's two ways to divide people; Pack and Not Pack. Defining Pack can be tricky sometimes—a father that raises his hand at you is not Pack, a stranger that feeds you could be Pack—but relying on your intuition, your instincts, tends to help you a lot. And when even they fail you, there's the wisdom of a past life long lived.

This time, both experience and instinct tell you one thing: pups should be protected. Sheltered. Loved.

But you're a lone hunter without backup. Can you afford to reveal yourself to the wide world?

[+2 Will of Fire, +1 Idealism, -2 Loyalty, -1 Chakra]

Profile Template  
[General Info]  
Name: Hatake TBA  
Age: 12  
Gender: Female  
Affiliation: Hatake Clan  
Occupation: Shinobi  
Rank: Genin  
Sexuality: Het  
Alignment: TBA  
Likes: TBA  
Dislikes: TBA

[Appearance]  
Hair: white  
Eyes: black  
Height: taller than boys the same age  
Usual outfit: calf-length hakama pants, a white kimono shirt, and a short wolf-fur cloak  
Defining features: really sharp canines

[Other Info]  
Skills: TBA  
Specialties: TBA  
Important connections: None

[Shinobi specific info]  
Nature Type: Lightning + Earth  
Chakra Reserves: Average  
Kekkei Genkai: None  
Ninja Tools: Sword + Chakra blade  
Specialty: Bukijutsu (specifically Kenjutsu) + Summoning Contract (Dogs/Wolves) + Tracking

4\. THE SCORNED HEIRESS

People tend to underestimate you because of a number of things. Your status, your gender, your petite size and your delicate looks, carefully cultivated to please an absent-minded father and strict mother. They could not be more wrong. You're driven and ambitious and beautiful. The role of the obedient, docile daughter fits like an ill-fitted glove, but it has served you well till now. Nobody suspects the pliant future trophy wife to be the brain behind the family's successes, after all.

There's only one person who knows your secret, and you have their utmost loyalty only thanks to the money you keep lining their pocket with. Not that you mind—as long as they protect you with their life and obey your commands, you'd sell all your jewelry for their loyalty. A worthy investment.

Should you have the child saved? Will intervening in a Senju-Uchiha fight—ahem, execution—throw a wrench into your plans? Or will it give you an advantage unlike any other?

You have big plans, you can't afford to lose sight of them. Your brother is a fool. It wouldn't do for him to inherit the title—it would spell disaster for everyone and everything you've come to cherish. You're clever, and gifted with a silver tongue, and you have dreams too big for a mere nobleman's daughter, but you know what you're owed.

And you will take what's rightfully yours!

[+2 Idealism, +1 Loyalty, -2 Chakra, -1 Will of Fire]

Profile Template  
[General Info]  
Name: TBA  
Age: 12  
Gender: Female  
Affiliation: a noble clan from Fire Country  
Occupation: Civilian  
Rank: Despite being the eldest daughter, it's your younger brother who will inherit your father's title, wealth and lands.  
Sexuality: Het  
Alignment: TBA  
Likes: TBA  
Dislikes: TBA

[Appearance]  
Hair: dark brown  
Eyes: dark brown  
Height: normal  
Usual outfit: elaborate kimonos and gorgeous yukatas.  
Defining features: extremely beautiful

[Other Info]  
Skills: Silver tongue + Sewing + Medicinal Knowledge  
Specialties: Diplomacy + Economics + Leadership  
Important connections: the Capital (and the Fire Country Daimyo) + shinobi for hire + mercenaries for hire + samurai vassals  
Tools: a bodyguard + contracts + paper and ink + sewing kit + money bag sewn into the folds of your clothes

[Shinobi specific info]  
Not applicable/TBA


	3. The White Wolf: The Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've yet to decide whether to:
> 
> Post chapters of the 4 protagonists in one fic (here), with each chapter labeled so that you can choose when you want to participate.
> 
> Example:  
> White Wolf: The Choice  
> Hot-Blooded Rebel: The Choice  
> Scorned Heiress: The Choice  
> White Wolf: Battle  
> Gentle Giant: The Choice  
> Scorned Heiress: Battle  
> Etc..
> 
> Or:
> 
> Post Hot-Blooded Rebel and the White Wolf here. And create a sister-fic for Gentle Giant and Scorned Heiress. Same system as option one.
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts:)

THE WHITE WOLF

STATS:

[+2 Will of Fire, +1 Idealism, -2 Loyalty, -1 Chakra]

Current Health: 20  
Max Health: 20

Skills: From 0 to 20  
Strength: 0  
Agility: 0  
Survival: 10  
Charisma: 1  
Leadership: 3  
Intelligence: 0  
Wisdom: 4  
Diplomacy: 0  
Performance: 0  
Persuasion: 0  
Insight: 0  
Intimidation: 3  
Deception: 0  
Nature: 9  
Medicine: 5

Stamina: From 0 to 10  
Current Chakra Level: 10  
Max Chakra Level: 10

Shinobi Skills: From 0 to 20  
Ninjutsu: 4  
Taijutsu: 7  
Genjutsu: 0  
Kenjutsu: 15

Chapter 1: The Choice

You're a scruffy little thing, more animal than man. You are a Hatake, a child of the Wild, a nomad of Fire Country. You remember being a wholly different person once, but that life is long gone, and you can't believe you used to be so sharp and witty of the tongue. You don't like talking, you don't like humans in general—they're rough, uncouth and deplorable. You were hunting for diner when you were caught in this crossfire. Monsters hunting a pup, how disgusting.

And they call you the savage. You give a quiet snort of derision.

Nothing about being reborn in a war-torn world is simple, but you're of the opinion that there's two ways to divide people; Pack and Not Pack. Defining Pack can be tricky sometimes—a father that raises his hand at you is not Pack, a stranger that feeds you could be Pack—but relying on your intuition, your instincts, tends to help you a lot. And when even they fail you, there's the wisdom of a past life long lived.

This time, both experience and instinct tell you one thing: pups should be protected. Sheltered. Loved.

But you're a lone hunter without backup. Can you afford to reveal yourself to the wide world?

They've successfully cornered the pup against a boulder—it's marked, a symbol of territory, which means this place is landmarked and belongs to a Clan. Just how close is the Pup to his home? So close to safety, and yet danger has still caught up.

The pup screams something at the men. It sounds like he meant it to be a threat but ends up coming as a pitiful plea. The men laugh. Your lips curl up in a snarl. Monsters. You're beginning to despise that symbol on their backs.

You don't have much time to decide anymore. Either you jump in with the element of surprise, or you make yourself scarce. You supposed you could also just stay where you are—it's a good hiding place and much safer than travelling through dangerous territory.

But you refuse to stay here and witness a pup be murdered—or worse.

What do you have in your arsenal that might help you with whatever you'll do next?  
[Choose one]

[] A Chakra Blade  
[] A Summoning Scroll  
[] An Earth Jutsu

Not bad, though you wish you'd brought your father's sword with you too.

You take a deep breath. You have a weapon—for one surprise attack, or to defend yourself as you return to the Den. You have the element of surprise. Now is the time to decide.

One of the men pulls out a sword out of its scabbard. The pup reels back in fright.

Will you save the pup?  
YES  
NO


	4. Scorned Heiress: The Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll post them all in one fic. Easier for me to keep track of, and I can update faster like this.

THE SCORNED HEIRESS

[+2 Idealism, +1 Loyalty, -2 Chakra, -1 Will of Fire]

Current Health: 20  
Max Health: 20

Skills: From 0 to 20  
Strength: 0  
Agility: 0  
Survival: 0  
Charisma: 2  
Leadership: 1  
Intelligence: 3  
Wisdom: 0  
Diplomacy: 6  
Performance: 7  
Persuasion: 2  
Insight: 0  
Intimidation: 0  
Deception: 0  
Nature: 0  
Medicine: 8

Stamina: From 0 to 10  
Current Stamina Level: 10  
Max Stamina Level: 10

Chapter 1: The Choice

People tend to underestimate you because of a number of things. Your status, your gender, your petite size and your delicate looks, carefully cultivated to please an absent-minded father and strict mother. They could not be more wrong. You're driven and ambitious and beautiful. The role of the obedient, docile daughter fits like an ill-fitted glove, but it has served you well till now. Nobody suspects the pliant future trophy wife to be the brain behind the family's successes, after all.

There's only one person who knows your secret, and you have their utmost loyalty only thanks to the money you keep lining their pocket with. Not that you mind—as long as they protect you with their life and obey your commands, you'd sell all your jewelry for their loyalty. A worthy investment.

Should you have the child saved? Will intervening in a Senju-Uchiha fight—ahem, execution—throw a wrench into your plans? Or will it give you an advantage unlike any other?

You have big plans, you can't afford to lose sight of them. Your brother is a fool. It wouldn't do for him to inherit the title—it would spell disaster for everyone and everything you've come to cherish. You're clever, and gifted with a silver tongue, and you have dreams too big for a mere nobleman's daughter, but you know what you're owed.

You realize you're gnawing on your nails and snatch your hand away from your mouth. Your gaze narrows, brain whirring.

You have your bodyguard. They are…  
[Choose one]

[] a bombastic woman that can't be satiated. A nosy Yamanaka bastard, she left her Clan after an scandalous affair with the Nara Heiress. She's a true Clan-trained Jounin with a really useful clan jutsu, even if she tends to leave you unprotected in her quest for savory food.

[] a disgraced Samurai. Old in age but a fighter through and through, and loyal to you, his reluctant liege. Too unwilling to dirty his hands though, which you suppose makes him an excellent Samurai—you don't fear any back-stabbing or treachery from him. And yet, this is the World of Shinobi...

[] a greedy fellow going by the name of Kakuzu. He's only two years younger than you, and looks and acts like a street rat—which he is, technically—but by Kami, he's tenacious and doesn't ask you for anything more than your money and your smile.

Will your bodyguard be able to save the child? Most likely, yes. It'll leave you, or rather, your noble family name, open for retaliation—successfully bringing you unto the board of players, but far too close to a hostile situation. 

The Senju will be indebted to you, though… 

Do you want the child saved?  
YES  
NO


	5. Hot-Blooded Rebel: The Choice

THE HOT-BLOODED REBEL

STATS:

[+2 Chakra, +1 Loyalty, -2 Idealism, -1 Will of Fire]

Current Health: 20  
Max Health: 20

Skills: From 0 to 20  
Strength: 0  
Agility: 4  
Survival: 0  
Charisma: 5  
Leadership: 0  
Intelligence: 0  
Wisdom: 0  
Diplomacy: 0  
Performance: 0  
Persuasion: 3  
Insight: 0  
Intimidation: 3  
Deception: 5  
Nature: 0  
Medicine: 0

Stamina: From 0 to 10  
Current Chakra Level: 10  
Max Chakra Level: 10

Shinobi Skills: From 0 to 20  
Ninjutsu: 3  
Taijutsu: 4  
Genjutsu: 0  
Fuinjutsu: 5

Chapter 1: The Choice

Rebel without a cause and eternal pain in the ass, that's you. As the cadet of the Uzumaki main branch, you're quite doted on by your family, and you love to take full advantage of that fact. But all that attention can be smothering sometimes and this is not the first time you've fled from home.

This might be the first time you've come across a Senju-Uchiha battle—if the butchering of a child could even be called that.

Mito's your favorite cousin to annoy, you two are pretty close, and you know she's soon to be engaged to the Senju Heir. Maybe if you helped one of his clansmen, he would try to be a kind husband? You remember your mother, the welts on her skin. You remember your father, the sneer on his face, the smell of sake on his breath.

What does your grandmother always tell you? Help people and they'll help you in return. Gratitude always leads to kindness.

You love your mother, but you think you might love Mito more. Senju Hashirama will be grateful, yes?

Well, it's worth a try, right?

What do you have that'd help you save the Senju, should you decide to go that route?  
[Choose one]

[] An Explosive Tag  
[] A Kawarimi Jutsu  
[] Five Kunai

You clench and unclench your hands. You're trembling—from adrenaline, from fear. Nerves, really. You don't know what'll happen if you choose to save the kid. The neutral relationship between the Uzumaki and the Uchiha will shatter—you're not too keen on taking the blame for that shitfest. But wouldn't Mito's betrothal and eventual marriage to the Senju heir already have thrown the trade treaty with the clan of Dojutsu users in jeopardy?

Do you even care about the inter-clan politics of this world?  
YES  
NO

There are five of them, tall Uchiha child-hunters surrounding the boy, backing him against a landmarked boulder. The landmark! Usually used to mark the borders between Clan lands—if the Hunters are on Senju lands, you'd be in your right to dispose of any trespassers! You squint to see if you can discern the little carved symbol. You can't.

What you can see is the hands reaching towards weapons, the fear etched in the boy's face. You bite your lip.

Save the Senju?  
YES  
NO


	6. The White Wolf: The Rescue

One of the men advances on the pup. The pup gives a half-snarl, half-whimper, grip tightening on his sword.

Now! As silently as you can you shimmy to a higher branch, and reach into your kimono shirt to take out a scroll. The scroll. The one gifted to each Hatake child as soon as they learn to walk on water.

You bite your thumb, unrolling the scroll with your other hand, and then spread the blood across the drawn circle seal. A surge of chakra, a tugging more like the circle is sucking a small part of you. It feels like someone's pressed a vacuum cleaner on your skin but more precise, more on-point.

A puff of smoke and they appear before you, balancing on different branches on their four legs.  
You can't believe your luck. Bull, Flower, Thunder and Storm are fighter dogs, trained to take out or subdue targets. They're perfect for ambushes and, in this case, rescue. A quarter of your chakra is gone but you think it's a small price to pay for such an amazing team.

"Little Boss," Flower greets you, "Been a while."

You'd love to catch up with them, they're pack, safe and familiar and very very cuddly, and you've missed them. But the Pup lets out another scream, "Stay back!" so you get to it.

"Four Uchiha. Male. Armed." You list off in rapid succession. Their ears perk up and they stand to attention. "Distract. Rescue young Pup."

Bull yelps, "A Pup? You have a Pup?!"

"She's too young, dumbass," Thunder mutters, doing the dog equivalent of an eyeroll.

No time to explain. You roll up the scroll and stuff it back in your kimono top. "Follow my lead."

You stand up and run to the end of the branch, the pack mirroring you silently. The branch bends low under your weight as your foot lands on the very end of it, shaking leaves falling, and with one burst of chakra to propel you forward, it cracks in two.

You leap from the tree.

Gravity captures you almost immediately and you fall. The sun shines bright on you now that you're out of the protection of the trees and you can see your shadow form on the ground. It's only a dot at first, but growing bigger and bigger and taking your shape—an uneven, asymmetrical mass because of the angle—as you near the ground.

Other smaller shadows form around it—the pack's.

Most importantly, the shadows appear right in the middle of the group.

Some of the Uchiha quickly realize that the shadows aren't from passing clouds and look up.

Too late.

You land on the one approaching the Pup, driving the man to the ground with the force of it. The breath is knocked out of him.

One of the men shouts in surprise, and then in pain when Bull tears off half his cheek. The others pull out their weapons, alarmed, but their curses and yells are quickly cut off by snarling teeth and fur as the rest of the pack lands.

The sounds of battle fill the small clearing.

It's only when one of them turns and you catch sight of ruby red irises with swirling tomoes that you realize how high the stakes are. Uchiha, your mind howls. One look and it'll be over for you. Fear invades you, making your breathing quicken. It's a struggle to not let it control you.

You let …. take over:  
[Choose one]  
[] instincts (+2 immunity against Sharingan, -1 Senju trust)  
[] training (+3 Senju trust, -1 immunity against Sharingan)  
⚠ These sorts of choices have BIG consequences for plot and relationships. They're a big factor in deciding the direction of the Quest. Choose wisely.

Blood sprays the air, splattering all over you. A messy hunt, your mother would say, always the meticulous eater, a meticulous killer. As long as it gets the job done, you don't care much. You turn towards the Pup. He's plastered himself against the boulder and keeps shifting around with his sword held in a frozen grip.

He obviously doesn't know who to pay attention to in the sudden chaos. Inexperienced, your mother would say. She was very nosy in your head, especially at inopportune times. Young, your mind snarls back. He doesn't belong here!

"Run," you bark at the Pup. He jumps, startled, swinging the sword at you.

You're faster.

In the blink of an eye you're next to him. He has barely the time to utter a startled gasp before you grab the back of his neck and push him in the direction "Run!" He staggers in the first two steps but quickly straightens, regaining some sense of self, and sprints towards the trees.

One of the Uchiha notices, of course. Damn the Sharingan. It noticed everything. "He's running away!"

He makes to follow but you leap in before him, a snarling mass of white and red blocking his path. "Back off!" You growl.

"Who are you, brat?" He hisses, holding up a kunai in each hand in reverse hand grip, "Stay out of things that don't concern you!"

His Sharingan glows even in the bright midday sun and you're careful to keep your eyes fixed on his throat.

One look in those cursed eyes and you're done for.

...

CUTSCENE: the battle scene will be written depending on your choices up till now. Take a look at your STATS, recall Canon Hatake characters, and just remember:

You:  
[Choose the two that interest you the most. Mention it under the term "cutscene"]  
Are weaponlessHave sharp nailsHave caninesThe dogs are occupied and cannot help you  
The Uchiha:  
[Choose the two that interest you the most. Mention it under the term "cutscene"]  
Has two kunaiHas the SharinganHas long hair in a low ponytail (no that's not Itachi)Is taller (you come up to his elbows)  
END CUTSCENE: the rest of the chapter was skipped to the end of the fight, when you've caught up to the fleeing Senju.

...

Eventually you cut a path through a vast field, bent low at the waist to run beneath the height of the tall grass. The Pup, smaller of stature, has no such constraint, and runs like the devil, katana clutched close to his body. When he falters, exhaustion finally settling in, you catch up to his level.

You reach out a bloody hand to steady him.

He knocks it away before it can settle in his shoulder, whirling around. You both pull to an abrupt stop.

"Who are you?" He yells between gasping breaths. His eyes are far too wide and his face is pale and drawn, pinched tight from fear. "What do you want?" His voice cracks on the last word, a sob caught in his throat.

You let your hand fall to your side and take a step back, giving the both of you some space. You realize you must be a sight: a wild mane of silver-white hair, tattered Miko clothes, and blood. Lots of blood, already turning rust-red and flaking off where it dried in some places. The front of your hair is sticky with it and you're sure you'd be tasting it if you lick your lips. Even your face hasn't been spared.

Of course the Pup is staring at you with apprehension—you're a dangerous unknown, he'd be stupid not to.

You put your fist over your heart. "Safe." You enunciate. "Save you." You frown, trying to come up with the right words. You're really not used to doing this—talking to humans. You feel intensely, you understand human (ir)rationality, and you can logic your way out and into most things, but putting words to thoughts doesn't come easily.

You've never had to introduce yourself before—not like this, not to a human that isn't a Hatake. It used to be your parents who talked, you were a pup and not expected to partake in the conversations. Listen, yes, speak, no. At most you had to repeat your name to those who forgot it. The Hatake are nomads, yes, but they never bring their young with them when they go barter with and sell to packless humans.

What is your name? "..."  
[Choose one]

[] Honoka  
[] Suki  
[] Write-in (props if it's related to farming like Kakashi and Sakumo, but not a requirement)

You do not mention your family name and he does not ask for it.

His lips silently form the syllables, trying it out. Your name seems to humanize you in his eyes—the true power of names laus therein. He lowers the sword. "You're injured."

You shake your head.

"I'm Itama." He confesses. "Senju Itama."

Senju. You bare your canines and hunker down. Senju Itama. Uchiha child hunters. Of course—of fucking course—you've managed to land yourself in the biggest blood feud of Fire Country. Your mother's laughter resounds in your mind, like a waterfall hitting rocks.

"Why did you save me?"

You shrug. You're suddenly too tired to try and find the right word and attempt explaining to him the depths of your emotions. Of the injustice of watching a child die while you do nothing.

It's quiet for a while between you two, the only sounds that of your breaths as you try to regain your strength. Itama has begun trembling, the adrenaline wearing off faster than the fear. The katana clatters in his hand. You're not used to comforting other people and while you remember your past life, the memories have eroded after twelve years in the wild. You've never been good at putting theory to practice so you decide to give Itama his space rather than botch up the tentative… something between the two of you.

You perk up when the sound of paws and barking start to approach. The pack barrels to a stop around you and you do immediate count. ...three, four. They're all accounted for, if a little worse for wear in Bull's case—his left back leg is bleeding—but that's to be expected. Bull is the youngest and this was one of his first frontal assaults.

You haven't noticed the tense muscles of your back but you feel them relax as you release an exhale of relief.

"Two dead, and the rest are too injured to follow us," Flower reports.

Storm snorts, "We're deep in Senju lands, they wouldn't dare. Unless they're suicidal."

"I tore a chunk of his side!" Bull barks, obviously pleased with himself. His maw and teeth are bloody.

"Good!" You smile, canines showing. "Proud of you!"

Their tails start waggling. You open your arms and are immediately swamped by furry, wiggly, stinky pillows who drool and press their wet noses all over you.

It feels like coming home.

When you look up, you notice Itama staring, a strange expression on his face. He looks… not scrutinizing, no. Attentive. Curious. Maybe even a little bit of longing.

An idea forms in your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've given you a lot to vote for lol. Next chapters will be 1) the Cutscene (read-only) and 2) our favorite Senju brothers 


End file.
